Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to multi-function surgical instruments for treating tissue.
Background of Related Art
Many surgical instruments include one or more movable handles, levers, actuators, triggers, etc. for actuating and/or manipulating one or more functional components of the surgical instrument. For example, a surgical forceps may include a movable handle that is selectively compressible relative to a stationary handle for moving first and second jaw members of the forceps between spaced-apart and approximated positions for grasping tissue therebetween. Such a forceps may further include a trigger for selectively deploying a knife between the jaw members to cut tissue grasped therebetween and a rotation wheel for rotating the end effector assembly about a longitudinal axis.
In general, each functional component provided with a surgical instrument requires a corresponding actuating mechanism for actuating that particular component, e.g., a movable handle, trigger, or rotation wheel. As the number of functional components increases, the arrangement, organization, and interplay between the various actuating mechanisms becomes increasingly important.